follow the foxes
by JPL Awesome
Summary: Naruto neglected by his family runs away, which cause him to meet a woman, who he will called sister Abigail, that treats him like family. He returns to Konoha with his own family, where they wreak havoc on the shinobi world. Naruto-Neglect Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Follow the Foxes

Summary

Naruto neglected by his family runs a way, which cause him to me a woman, who he call sister Abigail, that treats him like family. He then returns to konoha with his own family, where they wreak havoc on the shinobi world. Naruto-neglect fanfic. Pairing: undecided. Rating: m for language.

 **Author note:**

 **This will be my first wwe Naruto crossover so don't judge to harshly. Tell me if I should do a pairing if I should tell me the pairing no yaoi.**


	2. escape and mystery woman

Follow the Foxes

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Don't own Naruto or the WWE**

* * *

In Konoha, a certain family is currently training, this family is the Uzumaki-Namikaze family. A man with Spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, he wearing common jounin clothing and a white cloak with a fire pattern on the bottom of the cloak. The woman had long red hair with violet eyes wearing a white and green dress. Both of them were watching their daughter, who look like her mom but has her father eyes, finishing up her training they had her do.

"Mom! Dad! Look at what I did" Nasumi yelled happily holding up the rasengan that is slightly wavering

"Looks good honey" Kushina and Minato said with happiness in their voice,

If someone where looking at this they would think that they are the perfect family, which is far from the truth from the fact that a couple feet from them is a boy, the same age as the six year old girl but looks like Minato with , where looking at them with an uncaring look. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who was neglected for his younger than five minute sister because of what both holds.

* * *

*Flashback

You see on the night that they were born a mask man came and extracted the Kyuubi from Kushina. Minato went to seal the fox into both of his children but he was knocked out by Hiruzen Sarutobi who sealed the charka into Nasumi and the soul into Naruto at the cost of his own life. After Minato woke up, he was informed that the third Hokage did the sealing which made minato angry since he looked up to Sarutobi as a grandfather. A three years later Jiraiya visit minato at the hokage office to tell him the toad prophecy.

"So you saying that a child will be born from two strong shinobi who wield the power to change the entire world and you say it's most likely Nasumi" Minato said as he look at Jiraiya with a stern stare.

"Yes Minato, she fits the prophecy she is born from you and Kushina and she wields the power of the Kyuubi" Jiraiya said with his usual goofy grin.

"Ok sensei me and Kushina will start her training next year since she just learned how to walk" Minato said.

*flashback end*

* * *

Back to the present with Naruto looking his so called family. Naruto sighed then headed back into the house with looking back. If he had he would have seen his sister looking at him with concern look. She knew she and Naruto should be trained together but she doesn't have the courage to tell her parent that she doesn't want to train without Naruto.

Naruto went into his room that was bare except a bed, desk, and bookshelf full with books about the world and heroes.

" **You should leave already you won't be recognize at this rate** " Kurama said.

"I know Kurama but I can't just leave I will never make" Naruto said to Kurama as he began to remember how they met.

* * *

*flashback*

A Five year old Naruto is running from a mob of villagers that wants to get revenge against the demon that killed their love ones. Naruto then turns a corner, he runs into a dead-end. When Naruto turns to run back, he notice his way was block by the people.

"Why are you doing this I haven't don't anything wrong" young Naruto said with fear in his voice as he see weapons in their hands.

"You know why demon, you killed our love one so we are going to take it out on you" one of the villager yell.

After the village were done beating Naruto, Naruto fell unconscious and woke up in a sewer.

He began to walk through the sewers until he came to a large gate with a piece of paper that said seal. Naruto look into the cage only to jump back to avoid getting squashed by a giant paw.

" **Looks like my jailor has come to see me, I was expect you to be older, but never mind anyway how did you get here since I didn't call for you** " the Giant fox with nine tails said to Naruto who looked shocked at the fox.

"I don't know how I got here all I know is I blackout from the beating the villagers gave me for no reason" Naruto said

The kyuubi looked at naruto for a few moments before looking at his memories to only grow angry from how naruto parents neglect him, and the villagers would attack naruto to get revenge for their lost ones. The kyuubi told naruto his name was Kurama and he will train naruto so he could survive.

*flashback end*

* * *

Since then Kurama started to train naruto, naruto began to distance himself from his family. Tomorrow was his and Nasumi birthday, that was day that naruto would escape the prison he calls konoha. The next day, everyone was setting up decorations for the kyuubi festival, while Nasumi woke up with a plan to bring her brother back into the family. She woke up her parents by excitedly yell how it was her and nii-san birthdays. Her parents smiled at her and told her to wake up her brother so they can have breakfast. After Nasumi left, Kushina turned to her husband with a worried look and said "we forgot about naruto, we're horrible parents, we didn't get him anything for his birthday".

"yeah, hey we could start his training tomorrow, I am pretty sure he will forgives us of our neglect cause I mean who wouldn't want to learn from us" Minato said with a confidence tone.

"I hope so, Minato I hope so" Kushina said with a tone that held slight of doubting.

Nasumi had just reach her brother room, and was about to go in when the realization hit her. She had never been in her brother room so she was afraid. She left to tell her parent that he was there, but when they ask did she go check his room, she responded that she was scared because she have never been in his room before. This caused her parent to realize they too never been in naruto room, so they told her that they and Nasumi would go wake him up.

When they reach his room, they were about to open the door but the door open up to show naruto about leave to get a shower from what the dry towel told them. They told naruto breakfast will be done after he finish his dinner.

After they left, naruto glare at them while thinking "how dare they act like they don't neglect and expect me to go along with it, oh I will definitely leave during the party". He left to get a shower and then prepare for his departure.

* * *

*timeskip to party*

The party was in full swing and everyone was paying attention to Nasumi, who was angry about how no one cared for naruto. When it came time to opening the present, Nasumi was shocked that there was no presents for naruto. Jiraiya came up to Nasumi and gave her a scroll and told her that he will allow her to sign the toad contract, this cause Nasumi to think yes now I can show that I'm not an only child.

"Can nii-san sign this too" Nasumi ask with hopeful.

Jiraiya had hoped she wasn't going to ask that but the gods wasn't with him tonight. So he said yes he could just so he didn't get beaten up by Nasumi or her mother, who was looking at him with a stare that said you better say the right thing or you will get hurt. It was then that Kushina ask where is naruto.

"I saw him heading to his room, I will go get him" Itachi said as he went to go get naruto.

When Itachi came back he looked upset and had a letter in his hand that he handed to Minato. When minato read the letter, he was on the verge of crying as was Kushina, who read over Minato shoulder. Minato then order every ninja to find naruto since he was trying to leave.

* * *

While this was happening, naruto was almost toward the border between konoha and takigakure. He was almost pass until he was ambushed by konoha anbu, who was not looking to bring him back. They attack naruto, and while they were attacking him they did not notice a pair of eyes looking at the attack with pure disgust.

"Ok now let's kill him" one of the anbu said to the other.

When they went to kill him, they were stop by the sound of a lady laughing. They turn to see a woman heading their way. They ask her she was, in which she just laugh at them before disappearing from sight then appearing near the unconscious child. The two anbu turn to her but their eyes widen when they realize just their torso moved but before they could say anything they collapse with their eyes losing their light.

"Come young one, I sense something special about you, like you can change the world, if that is true you need to be taught the truth of the world" the woman said before disappearing with the unconscious naruto.

Couple hours later did Kushina and Minato arrived at the scene, they were shocked at the bloody seen.

"Minato did naruto do this or did something else" Kushina ask worried for what might have happen to her son.

"I don't think naruto would be able to do this since he never had the training to do this" Minato said.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **This is was on my mind what the world would be if naruto acted like Bray Wyatt. There will be Luke Harper and Eric Rowen in the story they will have different names.**

 **There will be a time skip in the next chapter because won't be able to describe naruto training or how he meets Eric Rowen and Luke Harper since wwe never really explain how bray got Eric Rowen and Luke harper to follow him. Spoilers for next chapter naruto will return to konoha to cause havoc on the shinobi world starting with his "home". For those of you that will be wondering why he would return to konoha is because he is crazy just like Bray Wyatt. I will try to make naruto just as cryptic as Bray Wyatt.**


	3. land of wave and meet the wyatts

Follow the foxes

Chapter 2

"She taught me from a young age" – normal speaking

" _She said you gotta get them"_ – thinking

" **Before they get you"** – demon

* * *

*Three days later*

Naruto snuggle into a warmth that he pulled up to his nose. It was at this moment that naruto bolted up when he remember passing out in the middle of the road during the anbu attack. He look at his surrounding to see he was in some kind abandon building if the bad condition the room was and the fact that plants were starting to grow in the room.

While naruto was examining the room, the woman that saved him was staring at him from the only shadowed area in the room. After a while she got bored observing the child she said, she decided to get his attentions by coughing and walking out of the shadow area. When naruto heard the cough, she jumped not expecting the sound but when he turn to where the sound came from he froze when he saw a woman that could match his bitch of a mother in the term of looks.

Naruto, after getting over the shock, decided to ask the woman who is she. The woman just chuckled at the question and responded with you can call me Sister Abigail. Naruto look at her strangely and ask why would I you that. "Sister Abigail" told him that it's because she saw how his life was and she decided to become his family and teach him how the world really works.

After naruto hear this, he ask what do you mean how the world works. She responded to his question by stating that he will know during her training. Naruto when he heard the word training he gain hope in his eye at the thought of training, so he ask you gonna train me to be a good ninja. She responded by saying that she will not train him to be a "good ninja" she gonna train him to be muvh more than a ninja.

Naruto then got a question in his head to ask the woman he will be training with so he decided to ask her.

"Why are willing to train me if you don't know me" naruto ask.

"I know who you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and the reason I will train you is because I sense that you can change the world for the better no matter what the people think of your method" she said to him.

"Ok I guess so when are we training" naruto ask before getting worried from the look he was getting from Sister Abigail.

"We start training now little naruto" Sister Abigail said with a wicked gleaming her eye

* * *

*timeskip nine years*

*konoha*

In konoha everything is going on as normal with everyone happy except one family, who still couldn't get over the disappearance of their son. After the search for the boy that turned up empty, Kushina went into a state of depress and Nasumi became distance from everyone. Minato had to control his emotions so he could run the village more effectively.

Minato sighed and looked at the registration from other villages to attend next month chunin exam. He knew he would have a lot of time being taken from trying to find his son. His thoughts were interrupted by team seven entering with Tora the "demon" cat. Team seven consisted of sasuke Uchiha "the last Uchiha", Sakura Haruno, and his daughter Nasumi and their sensei Kakashi.

"Dad can we have a better mission than d mission" Nasumi ask with a pleading tone.

"Yes hokage-sama can we please have a high mission rating than D mission" Sakura ask while sasuke just used his signature grunt.

"Well you guys did complete the maximum number of D-rank mission so you get one C-rank mission to protect a bridge builder while he builds a bridge. Bring him in" Minato said while motioning to a couple of chunin to get the bridge builder.

When the door open, team seven saw an old man (1) entering drinking sake. When the old man looked at his so called protectors, he scoffed and ask is this my protection a couple of useless kids and a one eye old man then he introduce himself as Tazuna the bridge builder. Team seven genin showed anger at being called useless but Kakashi ignored the insult and said that he was a jounin and he was in his late twenties (2) so he could protect him from any threats and that he should not dismiss his students.

* * *

*timeskip until team seven gets to Tazuna everything happen as in Cannon*

When team seven arrived at Tazuna house, they meet Tazuna family but the genin of team seven hated the little boy name Inari. No one notice a figure staring at Tazuna house, this figure was wearing a dark green sleeveless jumpsuit with black boots and sheep mask. This figure stared at the house before disappearing into the forest where it met another man the same height but was wearing blue jeans, a stained grey tank top with a plaid vest on he had a black messy beard and mustache and hair.

"So Thoruf (2) is the target at the house" the black hair man ask which the now identify Thoruf nod yes.

"Yes Brodie (3) the target is at the house with some leaf Nin as protection so let's go back to see father (4)" Thoruf said before both Brodie and Thoruf left heading deeper in the forest.

When Brodie and Thoruf reached their destination, they gazed at the tree house like building. Both just stared at it for a few minutes before heading inside the building which had many bandits and a wounded missing Nin Zabuza and his mysterious helper. They sense where the person they were looking for. They headed to the location where they sense their "father" was at. When they arrived at the room, where their "father" was at, they enter to see their "father" sitting in his rocking chair staring at the injured Nin while said Nin apprentice was staring at him with fear in her eye (5). Their "father" looked like a fifteen year old but the thing that separate him from the other fifteen year old is that he had a full beard and mustache (6). He also wore snakeskin boots, white pants with a black sleeveless shirt with a Hawaii shirt over said sleeveless shirt. He wore a fedora hat that covered his long dark blonde hair that could be mistaken as brown. He was Naruto Wyatt, the patron of Wyatt family, one of the most deadly group of people that could ever existed since they show no mercy to their opponents.

"So my "Children" what have you found during your spying" naruto ask not once taking his eye off Zabuza.

"They have arrived at the target's house, and the Nin assigned to watch him is a group of Konoha, but from what I saw it is a group of genin and Kakashi of the Sharingan" Thoruf said with his usual monotone.

"Hehehehe so that's why Zabu-chan here is injured, you there girl you may heal your master since he wants to get payback on Kakashi and I don't want a potential ally to not get what he wants" Naruto said with seriousness before he started to smile.

After naruto said that, he got up and left the room followed by Thoruf and Brodie, who drag the rocking chair along. After a while they were stopped by Gato and his bodyguard, Gato yell at naruto that he heard that naruto knows where Tazuna is and could kill him but decided not to. When Gato yell this, Naruto looked serious then said her touch could save the world but her kiss burns it to the ground. After naruto said that Gato got a fearful look in his eyes since he knew what that meant he was about use his most deadliest move that he named after his dead tutor. The move maybe just a taijutsu but it was deadly as a kunai through the head.

"I have my reasons for not going after the bridge builder beside Zabuza called dibs first" naruto said with his usual smile on his face before he and his family left the hideout.

Gato watch as they left the hideout, he then let the breathe, he didn't know he was holding. He then told his bodyguard that when the opportunity present itself kill them. The bodyguards nod at this since they felt the world would be better without them.

Naruto and his family exit the forest, then naruto told Thoruf and Brodie to watch the old man and the konoha Ninjas. After they left naruto, naruto decide to walk through the town to see what was there. When naruto reached the town, he stared at the town with a blank stare while he was thinking this just shows that the world is an evil place. Naruto just shook his head before heading inot the town to walk around. When he was in the town, he accidently bumped into someone but when naruto saw who it was he stiffened for a second. The person he bumped into was sakura, who was walking with Tazuna.

"Sorry about that I was in thought about the state of this town that I didn't notice where I was going" naruto said trying not to show his anger which was hard since he use his anger to increase is power.

"No problem I also wasn't looking where I was going" sakura said before she got a good look at the person who she bump into.

"Hey you look familiar have I seen you somewhere" sakura ask.

"I doubt it girl" naruto said with a deadpan tone

After naruto said that, he left quickly so she wouldn't remember him before his plan could start. Sakura just stared at the boy that was leaving, she keeps thinking she seen him somewhere.

* * *

*timeskip battle on the bridge*

It has been a week since naruto bumped into sakura. Team seven was currently fight a healed Zabuza and his apprentice named Haku. Nasumi and Sasuke were fighting Haku in a glass dome, while Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. Sakura was guarding Tazuna since she was no good and battling. A couple of hours had pass since the start of battle and Haku took a chidori through the heart after knocking the Uchiha and advoiding getting hit by a rasengan. Zabuza knew he couldn't keep fighting but he was determine to get his pay check. It was at this point that he everyone heard clapping, when they turned to the noise they could see Gato standing there clapping.

"What do you know the demon is actually a baby demon who can't handle a couple brats and one jounin" Gato said while he began to be surrounded by thugs and bandits that he hired.

"What is the meaning of this Gato" Zabuza yelled furious at the midget for betraying him.

"I wasn't gonna pay you anyways since all these thugs and bandits cost less than what you offered" Gato said as if he was talking about the weather.

It was at this moment that everyone lost their sight, but when they regain their sights, every thug and bandits were killed. On the other side of the bridge rocking in a rocking chair was naruto staring at them with an emotionless stare. It was at this point that Gato yelled out what are you doing just sitting their kill the bridge builder.

Naruto got up and started walking towards Gato, which cause Gato to get scared. Naruto had just arrived to Gato before he went Gato side looking at team seven and Zabuza and the dead Haku.

"Gato I'm afraid you have waste your usefulness to me" Naruto said.

"What the hell do you mean I hired you so I get to choose who usefulness still exist not you damn Wyatt" Gato said forgetting who he was talking to.

Before he realize who he was talking too, he was grab and was force leaning backwards over naruto's knee with naruto's arm wrapped around his neck. Naruto then gave Gato a kiss on the forehead before twisting his body until Gato head crashes into the ground but everyone heard a loud crack follow by the twitching of a dead body (6).

When team seven got over the fact that their client main enemy was just killed in a weird but brutal way, they put up their guard when they saw him stand up and looked at him. It was this point that Kakashi sense that there was two more people in their area and looked in their direction to see who they were. He saw Brodie and Thoruf standing there staring back at him. Kakashi decide to turn back the apparent leader of the two that he saw in the distance.

"What do you want since you betrayed your client" Kakashi ask with seriousness in his voice.

"Before we continue I have one more loose thread to take care of" naruto said looking at Zabuza.

It was at this point that Zabuza felt someone grabbing his shoulder to spin him to face said person before he felt something hitting his neck before he saw nothing. To everyone that as watching they saw the giant man grab Zabuza spin him around before he too spin before giving him a lariat that only the Fourth Raikage could give to an opponent (7).

"Now I want you to take me and my family to Konoha so we could join get official ranking and participate in the chunin exam since we were never registered as a ninja" naruto said.

"It's not my decision for you to join Konoha it's the Hokage decision" Kakashi said.

"Well let's get going" naruto said since he had never been one for patience.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Everyone should know what Tazuna should look like**

 **Thoruf Marius was Erick Rowen wrestling name before he joined WWE**

 **Brodie Lee was Luke Harper wrestling name before WWE**

 **According to the Wiki Luke Harper and Erick Rowen were like son to Bray Wyatt**

 **Yes I made Haku a girl I mean Haku had to be a girl since every detail of Haku basically says girl**

 **Bray Wyatt finisher but more deadly since its breaks people necks**

 **Luke Harper Finisher with decapitation power of the Lariat from the 4** **th** **Raikage**

 **I made Naruto and his family work for Gato because even they need money and Gato was offering enough for them. To the pairing, naruto need a girl to keep him from getting to far away from people to where he never show love, kindness, and sadness. Tell me of a girl that naruto could be pair and give me some ideas of how they could start their relationship.**


	4. making a bet & meeting a new student?

Follow the foxes

Chapter 3

"There are no such thing as heroes" – normal speak

" **I am here to save you from the so called heroes"** – demon speaking

* * *

*konoha*

After a week of traveling, team seven was cautious of the group of people they were traveling with. The two men didn't talk unless the guy in the hat asked them something even then it was barely talking.

"So uh Wyatt what's your first name all we know is your last name" Sakura ask since she had read the bingo book so she knew of the S-rank group called the Wyatt family.

"Listen little girl you don't want to stray far from the path when talking to father" Brodie said with his usual crazy eye which scared

"Now Brodie you don't want to scare too badly since we're here at the village where her parents will probably bitch about it" naruto said with his usual grin.

After naruto said that, all genin of team seven look relieve at the sight of their village gate. As soon as they enter the village, Kakashi told sasuke, sakura and Nasumi that they could go home. After the genin left, Kakashi took naruto and his family to the hokage office.

Minato was busy working on paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. He said come in but as soon he said that he saw Kakashi which brought a smile to his face since that means Nasumi is home. He then saw the three people he wasn't expecting to see, the dangerous Wyatt family. When minato ask what is one of the most deadly team ever in the bingo was in his office, after he said that he looked at naruto and began to wonder why he kind of look like naruto.

"They said they wanted to join konoha" Kakashi said while naruto just smiled at the hokage.

"Yes flashy we want to join konoha and since you know our rank we can let us take the chunin exam" naruto said with his usual charisma that normally scares other people.

"Now why would I let your group participate in the exams since your group is S-Rank and the other participants would be genin" minato said not wanting to let this group in the exam where they could kill his daughter.

"You are correct we are S-rank but official we are still civilians in the eyes of villages since we aren't from ninja village so this could give us the respect we should have had if we were official S-rank ninjas from a village" naruto said with his smile becoming a serious look that unnerved Minato.

"I don't really care about making your rank official as I have a village to care for and you will probably kill all the promising genin" minato said while trying to regain his nerves,

"How about a bet at the final exam in the chunin exam you let me and my "sons" fight against jounin and if we win you make our rank official but if we lose I will tell what I know about your missing son" naruto said before he started to laugh at the thought of what Minato would look like if he found out he was Naruto.

After naruto said this Minato narrowed his eyes and said you know about naruto then you will tell me now. Naruto just laughed and said if you want to know then take the bet. Naruto and his family left the Hokage room but as soon as the door shut, Minato told the Anbu to get his wife and daughter. A couple of minutes later Kushina and Nasumi came rushing in and yelling what do you mean that we may have a lead on my Sochi/nii-san.

While Minato told his wife and daughter about his meeting with the Wyatt's, Naruto and his family were looking for a place for his family to stay.

* * *

*Couple of days later*

After naruto and his family rented an apartment, naruto was currently walking with his family following out of sight so the village shinobi won't get nervous and attack them in the streets. Naruto saw a number of foreign shinobi in the village which cause him to chuckle at seeing them since it tells that the chunin exams will happen in couple of days but he stop at the thought of the chunin exams since he was notified that he will participate in the final exam with his family facing three jounin.

After naruto thought about the upcoming battle with the jounins, he became hungry so he looked for the closest food place which just so happens to be Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto thought it's been forever since I last ate here but then again this is also a major spot for that bastard family. Naruto decide to eat there since he didn't feel like finding another restaurant. When he enter he froze since he was hoping not meet his "bitch" of a mother and sister.

Kushina was enjoying eating ramen with her daughter when she notice that naruto enter the ramen shop. She narrow her eyes which Nasumi notice and looked at what caused her act like that only to also narrow her eyes. Here was the person that might know the location of her brother. Naruto just ignored them as he went to a seat and order three miso ramen. After naruto ate, paid for the ramen, then left the shop while Kushina and Nasumi followed him since they were determined to find their missing family member.

Naruto walked a while he was thinking that his neglectful family sucks at hiding their presence. He walked into an alley where he walk until he was half way through before he called them out. After he called them out, Kushina ran at him and slammed him on the wall.

"Where is my son, you bastard tell me now" Kushina yell out with fury.

"Now, now kitty you know about the deal I have with the hokage" naruto said with slight humor since his former mother didn't sense the presence of his family.

"What did you call me" Kushina yelled in rage.

"I called you kitty since your power reflects that of a kitsune who can be called kitty but in serious release me if you don't want your precious daughter to lose her head" naruto said starting with humor but ended with a tone that said I will kill you a thousand time if you don't do as I said.

When Kushina heard the end, she quickly looked at Nasumi and her eyes widen because standing there was Brodie and Thoruf holding Nasumi while one was holding her mouth shut. Kushina quickly release naruto to try to save Nasumi but as soon as naruto was released he turned Kushina around and put her arm over his head, with his hand on her shoulder. He then proceed to lift her with just his arm that was on her shoulder strength to lift and slammed her back first into the ground hard (1). When Kushina hit the ground, she let out a silent scream as blood flew from her mouth. Before Kushina lost conscious, naruto knelt down next to her and told her that he wouldn't have down that if she wasn't a bitch but she was shocked when he called her mom in her ear.

Nasumi saw her mom get slammed on the ground and the blood. She began to get angry but before she could ever let lose kyuubi chakra, she heard don't make me put you in Sister Abigail which she change from anger to fear as she remember gato's death.

"Good girly" naruto said with his usual chuckles.

"You are going to get killed for attacking my mom who is married to the hokage" Nasumi said starting to regain some of her confidence.

"No I won't because I was defending myself and the hokage knows that bet must be complete in order to find your sibling" Naruto said before he and his family left the alley.

* * *

*After preliminary round one month of training*

Naruto was currently walking to a supposedly empty raining ground while thinking about what has happened before the start of the chunin exam, Kushina was in a coma because she apparently hit her on the road as hard as her body that had multiple broken ribs. Naruto chuckled at that since they suspect that she will wake up sometime during the final exam. Naruto was looking forward to the matches that was his own since he wants to see all the talent of his future allies or enemies. He remember who was fighting who; Nasumi vs Neji, shikamaru vs Temari, Fu vs some genin from rain village, shino vs Kankuro, gaara vs sasuke, and dosu fights one of the finish whoever wins their first fight.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of someone training. It was a girl with very tan skin, very bright green hair, white clothes the show her body features, and bright orange eyes. He thinks so this is Fu from Taki hmm she does look nice maybe she will become a nice addition to the family. It was at this time that Fu notice that she wasn't alone in the training ground. She looked and blushed at the man before her. She looked at him and saw that his blonde hair look so much like brown hair that it could be but she could tell. She saw his beard and she thought that the beard added to his sexiness.

Naruto decide to talk and said" my what do we have here a nice looking ladybug and she looks like she need to train to not be a ladybug but a spider hello my name is Wyatt, I will tell you my first name when I can trust you." Fu responded with "why would you help me, what's in it for you". Naruto said with seriousness that scared her "I just want to help you get to your full potential". Fu decided to take a chance since she remember the Wyatt name in the bingo book.

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Bray Wyatt uranage slam**

 **I have decide with naruto being paired with Fu but then I decide with naruto training her for her final exam why not make her act like one of the wwe or tna diva that could be perfect for bray Wyatt. I hope you guys like naruto interaction with his mother and his sister. Nasumi don't know that naruto slammed her mother onto the ground breaking her ribs. I will say that naruto slam is deadly but not as deadly as Sister Abigail and naruto only but 2/3 of his power into that slam. I have decide that during the final exam his family the Namikaze-Uzumaki will find out he is naruto, hint Kushina.**

 **Well stay tune for next chapter**

 **stay awesome – JPL Awesome**


	5. Author note

**Author note:**

 **Jplawesome0 here and it's been almost 2 years since I last updated. It's because I didn't have any computers to Write any updates but I just recently got Microsoft word on my iPhone so I can write stories on my phone but unfortunately I had writers block for the almost two year and I had notice that my stories also have some missing parts that will continue the story or make the story make more sense. So it with heavy heart that I will put my two stories up for adoption so someone can do make it better. The reason for me putting them up for adoption is I felt that you, my fans, deserve stories that would continue and not wait years for the stories to continue. If you want to adopt either story, Pm me that you want to adopt the stories. whoever adopts the story, I will leave the two stories on my account so you can look at them for help in making your version of my story. With that being said I will also like to say that I'm working on another crossover, this crossover is a naruto/Percy Jackson crossover.**


End file.
